Escape
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: summary and disclaimer inside, it's all in one paragraph ToshXOwen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood. they belong to the BBC and RTD. I was watching Exit Wounds and I felt I just wanted to re-write it, as I'm sure most people have done. I know I've taken bits from the episode, I hope I've kept the original ways of the characters.**

"Owen...! You... you have to get out of there...." Toshiko said, fighting the darkness that had started to spike the corners of her vision with the amount of blood she was losing.

Owen didn't need telling twice and started for the door as Tosh gasped into the comm. "Tosh are you sure you're alright?" he asked, concerned, still running as the echo's of doors slamming shut ready for lockdown assaulted his ears.

"I'm... fine... there's a huge power surge... whole system's going into lock down... just... get out of there..." Tosh gasped again.

Owen soon found himself in a corridor, crashing through the door seconds before it shut behind him, and now, either end of the corridor, the doors were sealed shut. "Tosh! I'm bloody locked in babe!" he shouted.

"I... I have your location... just... stay calm."

"How can I bloody stay calm Tosh!? I'm about to be killed by radiation! A dead man is gonna fucking die again!" Owen shouted and started to scream, kicking the walls and starting to knock things over.

"Stop it..." she whispered.

"Why?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stop screaming!"

"Because you're breaking my heart..." she whispered, her voice breaking with tears she couldn't cry.

Owen stopped in mid kick, her words cut through him like a dagger to the heart. "Sorry..." he whispered back. "How do I get out then?"

"A window..." she said quietly. She was slowly losing her battle to stay alive.

Owen looked up. he unhooked a fire extinguisher from the wall and was about to throw it at the window when he stopped himself. He couldn't break the glass, he'd release the radiation into the city.

He then whacked it down onto the latch of the window, breaking it. He threw the red object to the floor and opened the window, climbing out and slamming it shut again."Right... I'm out... I'll be back as soon as I can." Owen said into the comm.

"Okay..." Tosh whispered.

Owen climbed down and started running through the streets of Cardiff, while with every passing second, Tosh was losing.

A/N: is this worth carrying on? Please read and review, let me know how I've done and if you want me to carry on please? pwetty pwease?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry for the late update, it took me a bit to think about the next chapter. Since it was created on a whim, I didn't expect people to like it as well, it was originally supposed to be like a one shot thing. Thanks guys. (:**

Owen found an abandoned car, the keys still in the ignition.

"That's what I'm talking about! Right, Tosh, I won't be that long. You know what my driving's like. 5 minutes tops." he said through the comm.

Tosh could only gasp her response of "Okay…" before letting her arm fall limply by her side, quickly losing the inner battle to live. She could only hope Owen or someone got to her before the darkness swallowed her up. She could already feel Death's cold hands slowly creeping up her body, her legs already cold and numb.

True to his word, Owen's driving was reckless. He raced through the streets ignoring everything and anything, children wanting to cross the road, other drivers on the road. Nothing was going to get in the way. Instinctively he knew, without her even saying it, that something was wrong, he knew it was beyond the painkillers taking time to kick in, he knew it in his gut, in his unbeating heart. He estimated that with his way of driving, he'd get there in less than the 5 minutes he'd told her. Swallowing thickly as he tapped the comm in his ear, "Tosh, are you still here darlin'?" he asked slowly, still oblivious to her current situation.

Tosh struggled to see anything through her hazy vision, and she felt this not-so-new found reason to hold on. Owen. He may have been quiet for a while, but he'd kept at least one of his promises in the time he'd known her. He'd come back to her, she heard his voice, and she pushed her way through the darkness, mentally shouting at her limbs to move. She weakly pushed down on the metal tray beside her and she let it drop back down to the floor.

His brow creased in concern now, shifting uncomfortably in the seat as he changed gears, skidding sharply, uncaring round a corner.

"Tosh…? Tosh are you there?" he asked, worry and dread growing, swelling within him. "C'mon babe talk to me." he added, finally coming into the Bay.

Hearing the clatter of the metal tray his eyes widened. She _WAS_ there. So why wasn't she responding? Was she unable to? And if so, why? He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. He threw the car door open as he skidded to a halt. He jumped out and left the car open, ignoring Jack's shouts from across the Bay and made a mad dash to the Hub.

He wasted no time in breaking into a sprint as the cog door wheeled open. He rushed for the Med Bay.

"Shit, Tosh!" he cried, nearly tripping over his own feet as he stumbled down the steps, having seen the trail of blood that lead down there.

"Tosh, talk to me!" he pleaded, kneeling beside her and oh so carefully pulling her into his arms.

Tosh tried concentrating on him as she slipped in and out of consciousness as she continued to fight the losing battle. "Owen…" she managed to utter quietly, so quiet it was barely audible, she didn't even know if she'd said it or not. More footsteps sounded, rushing into the Hub or from the vaults, she wasn't quite sure, they sounded too far away for her to tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen's focus was solely on Tosh now, choosing to ignore Jack's enraged shouts.

"Owen, what the hell was that for?! When I'm talking to you, you…" Jack's voice trailed off, obviously noticing the trail of blood across the floor and down the steps, and he ran to the medical bay , shortly joined by Gwen, Ianto and John. The Torchwood members' blood ran cold at the sight of their fallen friend.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

Owen couldn't help but groan, Jack's tone seemed accusatory. "I don't know." he said helplessly, his gaze locking on to Tosh's as he cradled her to him in his arms. "Hey, you hang in there, d'you hear me." he told her tenderly moving a lock of her hair from her eyes before letting his hand rest on her cheek. "I'm going to fix this, I'll make everything alright, I promise." he said, his voice wavering from his loosening emotional control. "C'mon Tosh don't give up yet. Got things to do, you and me. Still got that date to go on." he murmured softly.

Tosh let out a sharp breath as though she were laughing, though her voice was lost.

"Owen don't just sit there! Do something!" Gwen shouted to him, her voice shrill and her eyes widened in fear.

Tosh looked through blurry eyes. She could make out the voices, but not the faces. She couldn't help herself and she started letting go, not having anymore strength in her. She needed Owen to act fast. She needed to see him at least once more, but she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, her eyes closing.

"Damn it Owen do something!!" Gwen shouted again.

Lifting his head slightly when Gwen shouted, Owen flinched, he nodded slowly, and carefully rose to his feet lifting Tosh with him, carefully lying her on the examination table, stripping her of her leather jacket and looked over the wound, unable to avoid the pool of blood that stained her clothes. He gently lifted up the blood stained top over the wound, shuddering at the sight, wincing at the idea of her in pain.

'The longer you stand about like a prat the worse she's gonna feel.' he scolded himself.

Snapping into 'doctor mode' Owen rished around the med bay in a flash, grabbing a few things. "Jack, gimme your shirt." he demanded sharply, earning a questioning look from the Captain. "Just do it!" he snapped and Jack obeyed curiously. Stripping off the shirt and handing it to him.

Owen crumpled the shirt and held it firmly against the bullet wound, hoping it would, for now, keep as a temporary measure to restrict the blood loss. He could only hope. He then snapped on his white gloves and took hold of what looked like a large pair of tweezers.

Checking around, he saw no industrial pain killers around to give her, not even seeing she was already almost unconscious. "Hold still Tosh. This is gonna hurt." he told her, not bothering to sugar coat the truth.

Tosh only just about heard his voice, barely even hearing Gwen anymore, she still tried to hold on, but it was getting harder by the second all the while. She wanted to open her eyes, wanted to see _him._

"You might have got there too late." John Hart said, making himself known.

Gwen growled, her eyes glazing over in ander as she saw him, registering his prescence, his voice only made her growl louder, sounding more vicious and animal like as she did so. She didn't stop even when she felt Jack's, or was it Ianto's? hand on her shoulder to stop her launching forward for an attack.

Owen gritted his teeth, frowning in concentration as he tried to extract the bullet, relying on his forced steady hand not to do her more harm.

Eventually he pulled the tweezers out, the small metal casing clasped within them and he quickly discarded it, throwing it on to the nearby metal tray, a metallic 'clink' ringing around the room. Pressing his hands down on to the wound again now, he ordered Jack to fetch him the bandages. Snapping his gaze up toward John, his teeth bared in a sneer, a low sound rolling in his throat, akin to a growl much lower than Gwen's feral one. "Jack, get the bandages, forget about the ponce!" he snapped, his Cockney accent more present in his anger. He had to fight his urge, as Gwen seemed to be struggling with, from swiping out a gun and shooting the git there and then, as he had presumably to Tosh.

"What the fuck do you want?" Owen barked, snatching the white cloth from Jack's hands and started to wrap it tightly around Tosh's abdomen, nodding at his work.

Tosh let herself fall into the waiting arms of the darkness, though not dead. Something was keeping her alive. Some_thing _and some_one._

The moment Jack left her side, Gwen pulled out her gun, aiming it at John's head. "I REALLY am going to need a good enough reason not to fucking shoot you in the next 5 seconds! Never mind the 20 I gave you earlier!!" she snarled. She'd never been this angry in her life, especially armed with a gun, and it scared her slightly, but her hatred and anger shadowed it.

"Gray did it." John said simply. "How the hell can I do it if I was locked in the cells with you and Eye Candy back there." he smirked.

Choosing to block out the voices behind him, Owen's attention remained solely on Toshiko. Had it been possible, his heart would be trying to break out of his ribcage, beating out in rhythm to the unexplainable guilt that was slowly devouring him. But why? He had no idea. He had nothing to be guilty about. So why did he feel like it was his fault? His responsibility?

He growled in frustration, brow furrowing as he worked against the clock to save her. Surveying his handy work, he seemed satisfied enough. "Should be alright for now." he murmured absently, lifting a hand to brush his knuckles along the side of Tosh's face. "Tosh you still with me?" he questioned, holding his non existent breath for her reply.

She couldn't reply. She was unconscious.

Turning his head to the side partially, he scowled at John, lips curved downward in unmasked distaste. A single muscle in his jaw twitched with restraint, rooting himself to the spot beside her.

"Gwen, come on put the gun down." Jack said gently.

Gwen didn't even acknowledge him.

Owen, of course, hadn't known of his innocence in the matter, of him being locked in the cells as he'd said, and at that moment he didn't care. He could possibly lose the one person in his life he cared for so unconditionally. And it was, to an extent, his own fault she hadn't known how he felt for her. After losing Kate, his heart had grown cold. Losing Tosh too, well that would just destroy him.

In one swift movement however, he'd stepped forward, clenched his fist and swung it at John, colliding easily with his face. The sudden dull throbbing in Owen's hand was nothing in comparison to the all too familiar ache in his chest.

"You could have been in Timbuk-fucking-tu and I'd still blame you for this!" he shouted, brown eyes tainted with ire and causing them to darken to an inky shade. "Id you hadn't come back none of this would have happened! Everythin' that's happened here is your fault _Captain_!" he continued, his fingers curling and uncurling by his sides.

Jack knew for once he wasn't the target for Owen's rage.

"Owen, can't down. Just stay by Tosh. She's stabalizing, she'll be fine. Ianto! Make sure Gwen doesn't attack anyone else, or let her loose with a gun. And you." Jack glared at John. "Disappear. And never come back. I never want to see you. _Again._"

John just sulked and stormed out.

Jack went to find Gray, and he'd put him in the freezer.

A few hours later Tosh had woken up, the first thing she saw was Owen's smiling face.

He hugged her tightly.

She hugged back.

"The others have gone home. Told them I'd tell them when you woke up. But it's past midnight, and someone won't like it if we stole Gwen for a bit longer." Jack smirked.

Tosh and Owen laughed, just happy to be together. Happy to have each other.

_-Finite-_


End file.
